


A Desire for Freedom

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genetically Engineered Beings, Noodle Dragons, Past Abuse, Weather Control, Winged Reader, monster reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Hanzo meets a winged woman named Jun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelorelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/gifts).



> Hello everyone! First off, Jun isn't mine. Her idea comes from thelorelord. Second, this takes place after Death and the Mermaid. So, expect references to that fic. I hope you all enjoy this, and you as well thelorelord.

Hanzo never thought he would join the recalled Overwatch, he wanted nothing to do with them or his brother. But, after traveling and growing, he felt he had to do right in the world. He joined and began to heal with his brother. Plus, having Talon bothering him pushed him to join the recall. They would soon come after him, and he figured he would be safer with the recalled organization.

After sitting around and avoiding most people except his brother and Zenyatta, Solider 76 and Ana Amari told him he needed to do a mission. He wasn’t a civilian he was a warrior, and it’s time he did his part. He trained for another few months, and then he was deemed ready for a mission. He remembered scoffing at the training, and then being embarrassed by Ana. He grumbled that he could use the extra practice.

His first mission came and Hanzo wanted to jump out of the fucking dropship. The mission wasn’t what was bad, no it hasn’t even officially started, it’s who he was with. The hacker Sombra was in one corner, she kept giving him a look that he didn’t like. Like she knew every about him. Shit, she probably did. Hana was in her meka playing a video game loudly. McCree was laughing loudly with Dr. Ziegler and she was entertaining his annoying flirting. He wanted to jump out of the ship. A shoot himself with his bow, he wondered if that was possible.

He noticed Angela and McCree were setting up a large tub thing, water was being poured into it. He frowned at them and wondered what they were doing. Then the doctor handed the cowboy something then made her way to him.

“Hanzo, keep these on you. You might need to use them,” the doctor explained. Hanzo took them from her and narrowed his eyes at the object in his hands. It was a small bag that held some ear plugs. He frowned at them then at the doctor.

“What are these for?” he asked.

“Just a precaution. When we land more will be explained,” she said.

The ship landed and they all filed out. In front of them was a large building that had clearly been abandoned for a while. There was a rusty sign that said this was once a military installation. Hanzo narrowed his eyes as he examined the outside, what were they doing here? Their coms crackled to life and a raspy voice came over, “Reyes here.” 

“Ohh man, never thought I would that again Gabe,” McCree laughed. Angela nodded in agreement. Sombra only snorted.

“Intel Sombra got from Talon databases suggests that this place is of interests to not only Moira, but to all of Talon. You five need to figure out why,” Reyes said.

Hanzo kept his mouth shut. He didn’t understand why this man was giving them instructions, and he didn’t know why Sombra was there. They both were once part of Talon and only cared for themselves. So why they suddenly switched sides and helped take down Talon, Hanzo didn’t know. And then Reaper, or Reyes, showed up to the Gibraltar base and was walking around with twin babies in his arms. Hanzo was very much confused, but he didn’t question it. He wasn’t someone to question a person’s life choices.

Hanzo often wondered who the mother of Reyes’ twins was, but he only saw the twins and Reyes, no woman who they called mom. The twins were usually always with Reyes, but sometimes McCree and Genji would walk around with them. Genji once handed him the boy, who then pulled his hair and tried touching his piercing. The girl seemed to be mesmerized with his tattoo. 

They seemed to be well behaved, but they were only two years old. They both giggled and laughed and liked playing, like normal babies, yet their dark eyes unnerved him. And when he held the boy, he would have sworn he felt something odd on his back. Before he could ask, the boy was taken from him. And just like their father, they looked like they would be able to turn into smoke.

“Are we looking for anything in particular?” Hana asked. Hanzo shook his head of Reyes and his odd children.

“Something that… isn’t human. McCree, Hanzo, Angela gave you both some ear plugs, right?”

“Yes,” Hanzo and McCree answered. 

“If you hear singing, put them in and leave the area. You girls will have to handle the rest,” Reyes said.

“What?” Hanzo asked. Hana looked confused as well, but the others didn’t seem fazed. What the hell was going on? What the hell were the expecting to encounter?

“Reyes, what’s the layout of this place?” McCree asked. Hanzo frowned when his question was ignored.

“The building is forty years old. But, it was abandoned about fifteen years ago. There’s four levels and a basement, and apparently a subbasement. What we’re looking for will be in the basement or subbasement. Sombra has a map of this place, I doubt there’s any power left in there, but if there is Sombra will hack anything. Keep an eye for any Talon agents, hopefully you won’t encounter any problems,” Reyes said. 

“We’ll be fine Gabe,” Sombra said. She smirked at Hanzo and gave him a wink. He looked away from her and sighed.

“Keep in touch with me in case anything happens. Reyes out.” His end of the line went dead and the five began to move.

Hanzo took the lead as they approached the building. He fired his sonic arrows and was relieved when the only life that popped up were rats and some birds. The five entered the building and began looking around. Sombra brought up a map and led the way from there.

The air in the building smelled dank and there were broken windows and rotten papers all over the floor. The air was cold there was tagging all over the walls. The entire first floor looked like there were nothing but offices. Hanzo wondered what was on the other floors. He didn’t want to know; the entire place gave him the creeps. He was spiritual and he was sure this place had a ghost or two. Or something else. Especially based off the tagging on the walls.

“Alright, stairs are through this door,” Sombra said. She opened a door and they all looked down the stairwell. It was dark and a chill went down Hanzo’ spine. The air smelled wet and moldy down there, he pulled his jacket up and covered his lower face as best he could.

“Anyone brought a light?” McCree asked. 

“My meka has a light,” Hana said. She went down first, the lights on her meka illuminated the creepy stairwell. Everyone followed with Hanzo going last, he made sure the door was opened all the way, he glanced one last time up at the light.

It felt like they were going down the stairs forever. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs the five found themselves in a hallway with only one exit. The only one door at the furthest end of the hall, they all exchanged looks but approached the door. The door itself was a secured and completely metal. There was a lock on the door that required a key card to open. 

“How we gonna get in there Sombra?” McCree asked Sombra.

“Well, there’s no power in here. So, I can’t hack anything. But, you can use that metal arm of yours and maybe the girl can use her meka to get the door open,” Sombra replied. McCree rolled his eyes but began working with Hana to open the door.

It took a while, but the got it open, with bunch of cursing from both McCree and Hana. Hanzo was shocked with the curse words coming from the young woman’s mouth. She didn’t just cuss in Korean, but many other languages. They both managed to pry the door open. Hana blew the door completely open with her missiles and flew her meka into it. Once the smoke cleared, and Jesse was done showing off his metal arm, they went through the doorway. What they found inside made them all frown. 

The room was huge. Along the walls were what looked like cages, but instead of bars there was some sort of strong glass. Hanzo could see there was a bed, a toilet and a sink in the one closest to him, it looked like a person had been in here. But some of the other box like cages were larger and a few looked like animals had been in them. In the center of the room were tables and what looked like a control station.

“What was this place?” Hana asked. Angela frowned when she saw the boxes, she began investigating a table that had a bunch of buttons and screens. 

“Nothing good. Apparently, the government got their hands on some things that they didn’t want to let go. Rumors of human experimentation and experimenting on others things came out of here. It’s why Moira is interested in a place like this,” Sombra said. Hanzo noticed the frown on McCree’s face and the look he shared with Angela.

Hanzo began exploring the room. He noticed a few cells that might have housed humans, but he saw deep claw marks in one of the human cells. Another one was huge and there were eight shackles on the floor. He noticed a few others that had claw marks on the walls and one even had scorch marks. He frowned when he thought of what was held here. His tattoo buzzed slightly, his dragons were bothered by what he was seeing.

He noticed McCree standing in front of a large aquarium. Hanzo approached and saw what the cowboy was looking at. On the bottom of the dried aquarium, was a skeleton of… something. The upper body was a human looking skeleton, but the bottom half looked like a fish tale. Next to the skeleton was a jaw bone. The teeth attached to the jaw bone sent a chill down his back.

“What was that?” Hanzo asked.

“Mermaids. The one with a complete skeleton was a mammal, and that funny looking jaw bone with those teeth… I’m willing to bet that was one of the kind with gills,” he said. Hanzo couldn’t see his face, but McCree sounded angry. Beyond angry.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hanzo scoffed. 

“I’m not being ridiculous. I know one,” McCree said. He turned away from the aquarium and walked away. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the cowboy, but turned back to the aquarium. Could the skeletons have once been mermaids? Were they real?

A second door was found and opened. Hana and Sombra stayed in the large room with the cells, while Angela, McCree and Hanzo continued exploring. The next room was different than the first. The ceiling was high and domed shaped, Hanzo wondered how far underground they were. The whole room reminded him of a bird aviary. There were ledges and fake foliage all around the room, and a fake sun was painted on the ceiling, along with clouds and some birds. There was a counter with buttons and a video screen in front of the door that caught Hanzo’s attention.

Off to the side of the room was an area that was separated by curtains. Hanzo investigated and found a human bed, along with a few very large feathers. Along the walls were drawings. There was large window that was drawn, outside the fake window Hanzo could see the sun. Another window drawing had a storm outside.

“What did they have in here?” McCree muttered.

“Sirens?” Angela asked. Hanzo gave them a confused look. First mermaids, then sirens?

“I don’t know. Sapphire said sirens are coastal creatures. This doesn’t even have a coastal theme. Maybe it’s something else?” 

Hanzo was going to ask them a question when he noticed a large pod at the end of the room. He approached it and narrowed his eyes up at it. It was huge. At least twenty feet high. He noticed there was a piece of paper on the front that had a bunch of numbers and technical terms, above the paper was a glass window. He ran his hand over the grim covered window and let out a gasp. 

Inside the pod was a woman. It’s a cryogenic pod, he realized. Why was she in here? Was she experimented on? Who is she? What is she? That last thought made him uneasy.

“McCree, Angela, get over here,” he shouted. The two approached him and when they saw the woman they both gasped.

“We got to get her out of here,” Angela said. Hanzo heard her and the cowboy run back to the counter with buttons. No doubt they were pressing every button they could find. When they hit the right button, there was a noise and the front of the pod opened and the woman fell out. Hanzo caught her out of instinct but his eyes went wide. Not because the woman was naked and in his arms, but because on her back was a pair of wings. They were feathered and white as snow, they stood out against her dark skin. Her hair was pulled back and he noticed she had a white streak in it.

“Well that’s not something you see every day. And here I was expecting a mermaid or siren,” McCree said. He was starring wide eyes at the woman, but he seemed relaxed. Even Angela seemed calm.

“Are you serious?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes. But this isn’t a mermaid and she doesn’t look like a bird. She’s just a winged woman, think Sapphire knows about this?” McCree asked Angela.

“We can ask her,” Angela said.

Hanzo tuned them out and became focused on the woman in his arms. He blushed at her naked form and averted his eyes. He pulled off his coat and attempted to wrap her in it. Her wings were stopping him from wrapping the coat around her, but he managed to cover her bare front.

Hanzo lifted her up a bit and turned to the other two. Her body was small and thin, but she was heavy, no doubt her wings were adding to her weight. He noticed they were dragging on the floor, he felt bad that the white feathers would get covered in dirt.

“We should get her to the ship and get her to base,” Hanzo said.

“He’s right. Let’s hurry and get her out of here,” Angela said. She began using her staff and began healing the strange woman.

Hana and Sombra were surprised to see the naked winged woman, but they helped Hanzo get her out of the building and to the dropship. McCree pulled his serape off and wrapped it around her lower half, and he led the way out with Sombra. Hana made sure Hanzo made it up the stairs with the strange woman.

On the ship, Angela helped lay her out on a medical bed. Once she was properly placed on the bed, and they were sure her wings weren’t in an awkward position, Hanzo noticed a section of her wings were missing their feather. He examined it closely and realized her wings at one point had been bound together. Angela made sure she was covered with a blanket and began hooking her up to medical equipment. She sighed in relief when all her vital signs came back positive. When she noticed the bald part that Hanzo was examining, she frowned. 

“When we arrive at the base, I’ll do a more thorough check up,” Angela said. Hanzo nodded. He heard McCree and Sombra talking to Reyes over their coms while Hana was lingering near the winged woman with interest. Hanzo could tell she was deep in thought, he recognized that look on her face for when she was going to do something that was mischievous. 

As the ship took off, Hanzo felt a tingle in his tattoo he’s never felt before. His dragons were clearly interested in this winged woman, and he was as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is finally done! So sorry it's taken so long, but here you all go. There will four or five parts in total, not sure yet. But, enjoy!

The first thing you noticed upon waking up was the beeping of medical machines and the way the roomed smelled. You could feel a blanket was over your body, it was surprisingly warm and thick. For a moment, you didn’t know where you were or what was going on. But then you remembered. You knew they would be waiting for you when you woke up, doctors and scientists with clipboards. You knew they would be waiting to poke you and probe you and question you. You knew they would make you fly and make empty promises. 

When you opened your eyes though, the room was different. It wasn’t the usual room that was connected to your ‘aviary’. No, this room had a door, not those curtains that barely offered you any privacy. And a television. And, oh god, was that a window?

You slowly sat up in the bed and stretched your wings. You froze when you realized they weren’t tied down. You let out a choked breath when you examined your free wings. You could see where the harness they made you wear had rubbed the feathers off your wings. But now that the harness wasn’t on, why wasn’t it on? You briefly wondered if the feathers would grow back.

Behind you the door opened and you heard someone walk in followed by a woman’s gasp. You turned and found a blonde woman with a clipboard watching you. She looked surprised for a moment but gave you a soft smile. She closed the door behind her and approached you. You watched her with narrowed eyes and glanced at the covered window. 

“Good morning. How are you feeling?” she asked softly.

“Confused. Where am I? Who are you?” you growled.

“My name is Angela Ziegler. You’re at Watchpoint Gibraltar. It’s an Overwatch base.”

“Overwatch… I remember them. I… remember that blonde man being announced as the leader,” you said. Angela raised her eyebrows in surprise and wrote something down on her clipboard before she spoke. 

“That was some time ago.”

“I’ve… I’ve been in that pod for a while, haven’t I?” you asked softly.

“Yes. Jack Morrison was made Strike Commander about thirty years ago. And Overwatch has been disbanded for about ten years now,” the blonde woman said gently. You looked down and frowned. “What your name?” she asked.

“I’m Jun.”

“Hello Jun. I’m going to be your attending doctor. There may be other medical personal who come and check on you, but I will be working with you personally,” she said softly. You winced when she mentioned being a doctor. You still remember the doctors from the lab.

“Are… are you going to experiment on me?” She frowned at your question.

“No. I want to help you heal. No one here will harm you in anyway. I will take blood and do tests, but it will be to make sure you’re healthy.”

“Then… why am I here? And, if Overwatch is disbanded, why am I at an Overwatch base?” you asked.

“Overwatch is disbanded, but one of our agents sent out a recall to bring us back together. Since then we’ve been working illegally to help the world. We work more like vigilantes than anything else now. You’re here because we caught word of another organization called Talon wanted you. We actually thought you were something else,” Angela said.

“Something else?” 

“Yes. A few months back we encountered a creature we thought was only from stories. A Talon agent grew close to this creature and when Talon took them, they came to us for help. After that, we found out one of Talons scientists has been looking for creatures that shouldn’t exist. We were not expecting you honestly.”

“Were you expecting a siren?” you asked.

“Yes, actually. How did you know?”

“They all called me that. I hated it. Sirens sing and are mixed with birds. They’re powerful and forces of nature and I’m… I’m weak and broken,” you said softly. The doctor frowned and sat beside you on the bed, she gently grasped your hand.

“You’re not broken. Myself and others here will help you get better. There is a large bald spot on your wings, were they bound?”

“Yes. They got mad at me when I would act up and they bound them. Are… you going to bind them?”

“No. Never. Myself and a few other scientists and doctors are going to help you get stronger. I promise,” she said with a smile. Her soft voice and calm demeanor made soothed you, and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“Now, are you hungry?” she asked. As if on que your stomach growled. You looked away embarrassed while she only smiled.

About ten minutes later, a young man rolled, literally, into your room with a tray of food. Angela was checking your vitals and taking some blood when he showed up. His eyes went wide at the sight of you but he gave you a friendly smile. He quickly closed the door and rolled up to you with a friendly look on his face.

“Hello, hello! Brought some food for you here. Wasn’t sure what you liked, so I brought a bit of everything,” he said. He sat the tray on the side table and took off the top. On the tray was an assortment of food. Some steak stuff mixed with onions and bell pepper, some Spanish rice, several things of jello, a few containers of pudding (both chocolate and vanilla), and a piece of chocolate cake.

“Homemade by our local cowboy, at least the bistec ranchero and rice is. Chocolate cake was Hanzo’s idea, while Hana insisted you try to pudding and jello,” Lucio said. The food smelled wonderful.

“Thank you,” you said. You began to eat the food slowly, but once you realized how wonderful it was, you ate it quickly. It was nothing like the dinner those scientists gave you. This was delicious and it made you happy. Angela and Lucio shared a smile at the way you quickly ate, but then they both frowned. You were eating like this is the first time you’ve ever truly tasted food. 

“You like it then?” Lucio asked.

“Oh, yes. I’ve never tasted anything so good before. Where did this cake come from?” you asked. You had eaten the steak first then the rice, which was wonderful. But the cake was amazing. It was fluffy and moist and the frosting was so sweet. You’ve only had one cake that was as good as this one in your life. You ignored that faint memory and focused on the cake in front of you.

“Oh, Hanzo Shimada got it. He might not seem like it, but the man loves sweets. And he said he had an extra and hoped you would enjoy it,” Lucio said happily. You only nodded and continued eating. When you were done Lucio took the tray and skated out of the room.

Angela was busy gathering up some things while you relaxed in your bed. You patted your bloated stomach and glanced towards the doctor. She pulled out a large shirt and some sweatpants from a drawer for you.

“The pants should fit, but we’ll need to cut holes in the shirt for your wings. Lucky for you, one of the residents on base loves to sew. I always told him he could be a tailor. I’m sure he’ll alter some clothes for you, he might grumble about it but he’ll do it. The man can’t stand seeing people looking sloppy or ragged,” Angela giggled. You only smiled at the doctor and pulled on the pants she gave you. She helped you pull on the shirt and cut slits in the back and helped your wings through. You left your socks on.

“Angela, can you open the window?” you asked hesitantly. She gave you a look and let out a breath.

“When was the last time you’ve seen the sky, Jun?” Angela asked.

“It’s been a long time. The scientists wouldn’t let me leave my ‘aviary’,” you said softly. Angela frowned and clenched her clipboard tightly.

“Well, why don’t we go outside and see it?” Angela asked with a smile. You only nodded and took her outstretched hand. 

You both walked through the empty medical wing corridors. You saw Lucio at one point, but he was in a room with someone else. He only gave you and Angela a wave before he turned back to the patient he was with. When you and Angela came to the front doors of the building, you were shaking. It’s been so long since you’ve been outside. Was the sky still blue? What did the air smell like? Was the sun still yellow? And clouds still white? Would there be clouds in the sky?

“Are you ready?” Angela asked softly.

“Y-yes.”

Angela nodded and slowly opened the doors. You walked pass the woman and found yourself outside a large building, the coolness of the shade made you shiver. You slowly looked up at the sky. It was still so blue. Tears formed in your eyes and you let out a choked laugh. It’s been so long since you saw something that blue. You took a deep breath and began to cry harder. The air smelled of salt. You’ve never smelt anything like it before. You let out another laugh and turned to Angela, she was watching you with a smile. 

“Why don’t we go in the sun?” Angela asked. She gestured to an area that was bathed in sunlight. You nodded and slowly made your way to it. You slowly put your hand in the light and gasped at how warm it felt. You had forgotten. Angela stood behind you and watched you closely. 

“It’s… so warm,” you whispered. You entered the light and looked up at the sun. It was just beginning to peak over the top of the building, as if it was peaking down at you. You imagined the sun was greeting you and welcoming you back to the real world. You smiled at the bright sun and the beautiful blue sky and closed your eyes, tears ran down your face. You stretched your wings out and enjoyed the way the sun warmed your entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I also have three more overwatch x monster!reader fics planned. I'll get to them eventually.


End file.
